candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 404
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 403 | prevtype = Timed | next = 405 | nexttype = Order }} | score = 55,000 | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *The chocolate spawners are a constant annoyance and will most likely eat at least one jelly fish, unless you are lucky. *The fact that the two boards are separated by the chocolate spawners provides a very limited space at the bottom. *If you have some jellies left at the top, jelly fish will eat them, making this level much harder. *The jellies are worth 54,000 points 54 single jellies × 1,000 points per single jelly = 54,000 points. Hence, an additional 1,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Clear as much of the top as possible before using any jelly fish, but if the jelly fish are in danger of being eaten by the chocolates, use them. *Clear the bottom as fast as you can to allow for more possibilities. *Blackbird625's strategy: **'Step 1' - The First Fish: The first jelly fish can determine whether you win or lose this level. Get the first jelly fish, then match it with a special candy. If the three resulting fish eat only 3 bottom jellies, proceed. There is about a 13% chance of this happening. Fish tend to stay together when eating jellies, therefore raising the chance to about 15%. If any fish hits any top jelly, start over or try to recover by using a sprinkle-fish combination. **'Step 2' - The Top Jellies: The first chocolate should appear where the first fish was. Get rid of every top jelly while keeping the chocolates at bay. Keep in mind that a generator will spit out a piece of chocolate 2 moves after all chocolates are gone. There is a very small chance of a chocolate eating a fish, lowering the passing % to 14%. **'Step 3' - The Other Eight Fish: All the top jellies should be gone. If all has gone well, there should be 24 jellies in the bottom part. Set off the fish one by one to ensure that only one fish hits a jelly. There should be 10+ moves remaining. **'Difficulty: '''Should now be Medium. *BF10's strategy: **Doing such thing will work; the only threat is the chocolate. **'Part One'''- The top jellies - clear all the jellies at the top. This is very important for the next part! **'Part Two'- Timing it right - Do not release a jelly fish if you can't cascade on the fish. You need to make the cascade after destroying the marmalade, or chocolate will eat the fish. And you have to hope luck that chocolate doesn't eat any one of the two unreleased fishes. If that happens- Game Over! **'Part Three'- The fishes - This part is plain simple- just use the rest of the fish. If successful, none of the fish is not eaten by chocolate, and all if it is used. **'Difficulty': Variable (you need to cascade) *One of the ways to free the first fish without it getting eaten by chocolate is to detonate a wrapped candy near it. The first explosion will free the fish from marmalade and the second will activate the fish. The chocolate will eat the ordinary candy that replaces the fish. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Level 404 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Polkapalooza levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with regular teleporters Category:Levels with two-layered icing Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with four-layered icing Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Hard levels